Data archiving typically includes saving a large amount of data in a database for future use. The data can be archived either in personal storage devices or in data repositories. The data repositories usually receive data from different users and store the data using various archiving techniques. Any user intending to use the data, as a whole or in part, may request the data repository for accessing the data. For instance, databases, such as movie databases, music databases, and data-repositories associated with research labs may store huge volumes of data for subsequent access by various users. The data in the data repositories typically extends into hundreds of terabytes (TB) and is thus usually stored in a compressed form.